bassuniverssemegamanemportugesbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Universe Mario
Arquivo:Mario_Title.png﻿ Arquivo:Mario_icon.pngO universo de Mario refere-se ao [http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Flash_(series) Smash Flash série "] coleção de personagens, fases e propriedades que são oriundos franquia expansivo e de enorme sucesso da Nintendo videogame Mario. O universo de Mario é mais lucrativa franquia da Nintendo, e é flat-out da franquia de jogos de maior sucesso em vendas globais e na história. O próprio Mario é o mascote da Nintendo e é considerado o mais conhecido personagem de video game do mundo, e ele e seus muitos amigos e inimigo de ter aparecido em dezenas-upon-dezenas de Nintendo video games, muitos deles best-sellers e vários que são considerados alguns dos melhores jogos já lançados. Diretamente como um resultado disso, há personagens mais Mario-temáticos, itens e propriedades que podem ser encontrados na série Flash quebra de qualquer franquia Nintendo outro, não menos do que são oito personagens jogáveis distintas: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Dr. Mario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong e Wario. O universo de Mario é tão expansivo, de fato, que nos últimos quatro personagens são consideradas estrelas de seus próprios sub-universos: o Universo Yoshi, o Universo Dr. Mario, o Donkey Kong universo, eo Universo Wario. Descrição Franchise Nintendo teve um jogo de arcade chamado Radar Scope , que foi bem-sucedido no Japão, mas não muito para que nos Estados Unidos. O então presidente da Nintendo, Hiroshi Yamauchi se virou para o jovem desenvolvedora de jogos Shigeru Miyamoto e confiou-lhe o desenvolvimento de um novo jogo, que seria construída a partir de unidades do jogo Radar Scope. Miyamoto criou o jogo Donkey Kong , o jogo que seria a estréia dos personagens Mario (então conhecido como "Jumpman", mas mais tarde chamado Mario por Yamauchi devido à sua semelhança cômica de Mario para a Nintendo do senhorio da América, Mario Segali) como o herói eo macaco Donkey Kong como o inimigo. Mario reapareceu em Donkey Kong Jr. em seu próprio nome, e ele apareceu de novo junto com seu recém-introduzido irmão Luigi, em 1983 de arcade do jogo Mario Bros , lutando contra as Shellcreepers tartaruga-como-como inimigos também introduzidas. Não foi até 1985 o lançamento de Super Mario Bros para o Famicom / NES que a franquia Mario explodiu renome internacional. Um jogo de plataforma side-scrolling desenvolvido por Shigeru Miyamoto para caracterizar a jogabilidade muito mais atraente, gráficos e elementos de áudio do que qualquer jogo de antemão, Super Mario Bros tornou-se um hit mundial, segurando o Guinness World Record para o best-seller jogo de todos os tempos (40 milhões de unidades), cimentando a Nintendo como uma empresa de renome mundial em 1986, e, sozinho, começando uma nova era de jogos de vídeo que evoluem ao longo de muitos anos para se tornar o jogo é hoje. Super Mario Bros introduziu o Reino do Cogumelo, como o fictício mundo que Mario e Luigi se viver, e introduziu Princesa "Pêssego"Toadstool como principal donzela em perigo e de interesse de Mário amor, assim como a tartaruga-como Koopa King, Bowser, como o inimigo de uma série coerente, juntamente com muitos Mario outros elementos relacionados, tais como Super Cogumelos e Starman como poder-se itens, Goombas e Plantas Piranha como inimigos, o Castelo da Princesa Peach como um local e Toad, (Conhecido como um retentor de Cogumelo nesse jogo), outro personagem introduzido. A 8-bit NES era-que ocorreu como resultado de Super Mario Bros apresentou vários Mario follow-up de jogos. 1989 do Super Mario Bros 2 foi modelada fora de um Japão somente side-scroller chamado Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic e lançado em os EUA, introduzindo assim Shy Guy como inimigos esteio Mario. Em seguida, Super Mario Bros 3 foi lançado em 1990 e introduzido mais elementos para a franquia Mario, tais como atualizações de terno como Raccoon Mario e personagens secundários, como sete filhos de Bowser. Ambos os jogos foram sucessos enormes também. Então, quando chegou a hora de liberar os SNES para a era 16-bit, Yamanouchi atribuído Miyamoto para desenvolver Super Mario World , mais uma vez um enorme sucesso de plataforma side-scrolling. O jogo apresenta Yoshi, um dinossauro que serviria para sempre depois como o monte de Mario e pet-como companheiro na subseqüente Mario jogos, bem como uma estrela de alguns de seus próprios jogos, incluindo o 1995 SNES sequela Super Mario World 2: Ilha do Yoshi , que introduziu ainda personagens como Baby Mario. Por esta altura, além disso, uma Mario jogo spin-off para o Game Boy, Super Mario Land 2: 6 moedas de ouro , havia introduzido uma "contrapartida do mal" de Mario, da série de anti-herói Wario. Também por esta altura, Donkey Kong tinha efectivamente sido integrado em sua própria série de jogos, começando com Donkey Kong Country . Próximo sistema da Nintendo foi o Nintendo 64. O jogo lançamento primário foi o seminal Super Mario 64 , o jogo para definir o "jogo de plataformas 3D" prazo e, portanto, tornar-se um dos jogos mais influentes de sempre, contribuindo para o sucesso do sistema e ajudar a permanentemente inaugurar uma era de jogos 3D. Cada Mario jogo lançado depois, por gênero o que muito bem e sistema envolvido, continuaria a estar em conformidade com uma qualidade geralmente elevado de design e normalmente angariar alta pontuação comentários da imprensa, eo Mario aparições de franquia em 1999 do Super Smash Bros. e 2001 do Super Smash Bros. Melee não seria diferente. Como um todo, o Mario franquia é essencialmente tileset principal da Nintendo temática com a qual a criar jogos de vários gêneros que aderem a uma estética colorida. Houve um monte de jogos com Mario e seus companheiros muitas e Nemesis lançados regularmente para as últimas duas décadas, e os jogos mais recentes incluem-side scrolling platformers como New Super Mario Bros e Super Princess Peach para o DS; 3D aventuras de plataformas, tais como Super Mario Sunshine para GameCube e Super Mario Galaxy para Wii; uma série de populares jogos de corrida de kart, sob a bandeira do Mario Kart , uma longa série de jogos multijogador baseados partido sob a Mario Party nome; série de sub-Mario jogos de esportes como golfe e tênis, entre outros esportes; Role-Playing jogos como Mario e Luigi: Partners in Time e Mario & Luigi: Bowser História Dentro de DS, e é claro, o Super Smash Bros série de jogos de luta. Além dos RPGs, no entanto, Mario jogos raramente apresentam longas histórias emocionalmente envolvidos para facilitar o desenvolvimento do caráter, os vários personagens e as propriedades do Reino do Cogumelo são geralmente utilizado para representar personalidades em uma atmosfera de jogo semelhante ao invés de caracterização de contos de fadas e progressão enredo. Em Super Smash flash O universo de Mario facilmente supera todos os outro universo representado no Super Smash Flash, talvez não com personagens jogáveis, mas ele faz com os estágios e itens. Personagens Com dois dos 28 caças vindos diretamente do Reino dos Cogumelos, o Mario série facilmente supera a maior parte da série um personagem único jogável e é igual a muitos outros. No entanto, está em desvantagem pelo The Legend of Zelda série e ainda mais a Sonic series. *'Mario': Ele mesmo um homem um pouco curto, atarracado, de bigode e com um nariz grande e vestuário simplista algo reminiscente de um canalizador, com macacão azul, boné vermelho, e luvas brancas como características icônicas, Mario é o mascote da Nintendo e indiscutível é o mais bem conhecido personagem de video game do mundo. Ele já apareceu em muitos, muitos jogos da Nintendo que abrangem uma grande variedade de gêneros, tais como plataformas, corridas de kart, esportes e jogos de quebra-cabeça, e em quase todos os aspecto, ele pode ser jogado como o personagem mais equilibrado do jogo. Ele é feito para ser o personagem mais equilibrado do Super Smash Flash. lista, da qual esta é sua primeira aparição em um jogo de luta, e os jogadores de Smash novos são incentivados a experimentar o jogo como ele por causa disso. *'Luigi': jovem Mario, irmão, mais esguio de verde em vez de vermelho sempre foi relegado ao papel de Mario série co-estrela. Em muitos Mario Luigi jogos onde aparece, ele é um personagem selecionável alternativa para Mario, como no Mario Kart e Mario Party série de jogos, enquanto em alguns jogos como Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga para GBA, os irmãos estão em condições de igualdade no importância. Houve mesmo casos em que Luigi foi a estrela principal no lugar de Mario, como no GameCube jogo de puzzle e aventura Luigi Mansion , onde Luigi deve usar um aspirador para sugar fantasmas em uma mansão mal-assombrada para salvar Mario. Em Super Smash Flash , Luigi aparece como um unlockable lutador, alternativa para Mario, com suas próprias peculiaridades únicas em seu estilo de luta. Inimigos comum O Mario é uma série de dois universos em SSF a contar com um palco onde um personagem menor aparece como um obstáculo, outro universo, sendo o universo Sonic (Emerald Hill Zone). *'Koopa Troopa:' Esses capangas tartaruga-como do exército de Bowser retratar em seus escudos quando pulou em cima, e quando retirado as cascas podem ser chutado pegou ou jogado em outros inimigos em muitos Mario platformers. Um único golpe é suficiente para derrotá-lo, ou seja, sua casca não pode ser usado como arma na SSF. *'Winged Goomba:' Conhecida em outro tipo de mídia como Paragoomba , é uma versão atualizada do verme Goomba, essas asas esporte e voar em conjunto de um jogador de caráter, ao contrário do Mario série, em onde você pisar os remover suas asas, convertendo-o em simples inimigos Goomba. Eles são espancados, uma vez que são atingidos. Estágios O Mario universo, ao longo do Super Smash Bros universo, é a única franquia a figurar mais de uma fase neste jogo. Super Smash Flash apresenta as seguintes etapas que são especificamente Mario : *'Castelo de Peach': A versão do Castelo este Peach é muito diferente de tudo e como Emerald Hill Zone e Hyrule Temple é um palco personalizado e nunca aparece em nenhum do original Super Smash Bros Consiste em uma grande planície com Castelo de Peach no fundo e uma planície pouco com um tubo de urdidura e uma lagoa de água. É a maior fase do jogo. *'Mushroom Kingdom II': Baseado fora na Melee estágio, é uma etapa composta de 3 seções. Existem duas plataformas superior em ambos os lados da fase e uma menor um no meio. A plataforma central é, na verdade 2 plataformas conectados por um registro. Existe um poço em cada lado da plataforma intermediária. Não há registros de pequenos cair na cachoeira. Além disso, existe um Adventure Mode estágio chamado Super Mario World com base no nível chamado Ilha do Yoshi 2 do jogo Super Mario World (game). Ele tem a mesma estrutura, mas os inimigos não têm a mesma posição. Itens Da mesma forma, há mais itens baseados em Mario baseados em jogos do que qualquer outra franquia. Incluindo o Donkey Kong universo como parte desta lista por consequência, incluir o Hammer como Mario item: *'Bob-omb': Uma bomba de pé, embora não anda neste jogo, que geralmente patrulhas ao redor e explode quando se sente como no Mario jogos, tornando-o muito perigoso para Mario a correr para em seus jogos. Em alguns jogos, Bob-ombs podem ser apanhados e lançados em um adversário como um projétil volátil, este é o estilo de Bob-omb uso caracterizado em sua aparência como um item. *'Fire Flower': Uma flor semi-consciente imbuído com o poder de fogo. Em muitos Mario plataformas, Mario e Luigi podem pegar isso e ganha a habilidade de lançar bolas de fogo de suas mãos. Em flash quebra , no entanto, é utilizado mais como uma arma que pode ser manejada para projectar um fluxo contínuo de fogo para a zona em frente do portador. *'Green Shell': Bowser exército de subordinados tartaruga, chamada Koopa Troopas, vêm em diversas cores dessas carapaças protetoras. Green-casca Koopas muitas vezes caminhar fora das bordas das plataformas, e se saltou sobre por Mario, o Koopa será ejetado de sua concha. A Shell agora vazio verde pode ser usado como uma arma, seja chutou inimigos ou jogado neles. Como um quebra item, ele pode ser captado e jogado em inimigos para causar danos e muitas vezes levam a ser arremessado a uma distância muito. Em Super Smash Flash 2 '' O ''Mario série mais uma vez retornou nesta sequela com novas funcionalidades que o tornam um dos maiores universos no jogo. Infelizmente, o jogo ainda está em desenvolvimento e apenas algumas coisas foram confirmados. Personagens Actualmente, apenas, fazendo agora quatro caracteres a partir da jogável franquia Mario em SSF2 , não contando com quaisquer sub-franquias, caso em que o número total é oito. *'Mario': Mario se foi o primeiro lutador apresentou, e ele é dado um redesenho do modelo ligeiro caráter de sua aparência. Como o resto da lista 2 Flash, Mario tem um novo movimento especial chamado Final Smash que é em particular o Fire Mario da série Mario. No entanto, através de um de seus movimentos especiais, ele ainda pode realizar o seu Final Smash de Brawl, o Mario Finale. *'Luigi': *'Princesa Peach': Um lutador novo e original, Peach é uma donzela em perigo para Mario para resgatar das garras de Bowser Mario em muitos jogos. Ela é a princesa que assume a soberania sobre o Reino do Cogumelo com seus meio-de tamanho cogumelo de cabeça servidores nomeados Toads. Seu Final Smash é Boca Peach. Bosses Não existem saliências principais confirmado, neste momento, no entanto, as imagens têm revelam canhões que serão usados para alcançar a luta da saliência no final de uma fase. Mini-Boss *'Petey Piranha': Um chefe piranha recorrente na série Mario, ele aparece como um mini-chefe encontrado na seção subterrânea do Reino dos Cogumelos palco. Não se sabe como ele vai atacar. Assist Trophies *'Lakitu': Um servo de Bowser Koopa pequeno que monta uma nuvem, conhecida por Spinies jogado em jogadores. Esta encarnação é baseado no Lakitu do Mario Kart série, se o jogador que ele é convocado no problema da queda do palco, Lakitu vai pescar-lo no ar, permitindo que ele / ela para voltar ao palco. Inimigos comum Muitos dos inimigos do Mario aparecer durante o regular Adventure Mode e, talvez, The Flash Of Shadows, muitos deles são servos de Bowser. Esses inimigos são: *'Angry Sun': Um sol de pavio curto pequeno mal que apareceu pela primeira vez em Super Mario Bros 3. Originalmente atacada por descendo em um arco em forma de U para acertar o Mario Bros. É um dos inimigos encontrados em níveis mais difíceis. *'Boo': Um fantasma muito tímido, mas chata que cobre seu rosto e fica transparente se alguém olha um que, no entanto, se eles volta e ninguém olha para ele, então, ele vai lentamente persegui-los até que os atinge. Não se sabe como derrotá-los. *'Bullet Bill': Um inimigo mísseis como na série Mario que é filmado a partir de um atirador de pé alto chamado Bill Blasters. A Bullet Bill geralmente segue uma direção em linha reta até que ele seja destruído ou ficar fora da tela. Um forte variante conhecida como calor Buscando Bullet Bill , segue o jogador até que ele pode batê-lo, que pode ser diferenciados a partir de um Bullet Bill regular porque os seus olhos piscam em uma cor vermelha. *'Goomba': Um inimigo Mario icônico que parece ser uma criatura marrom-cogumelo pequeno que normalmente referido como o "traidor do Reino dos Cogumelos", quando um grande número deles se juntaram tropas de Bowser. Goombas são os mais comuns "soldados" em tropas de Bowser Koopa Troopas ao lado, eles também são muito fracos como um pisão é suficiente para se livrar deles. *'Koopa Troopa' : Re-aparecem como um inimigo neste jogo, é possível sua casca pode ser usada desta vez como projéteis se alguém acerta-lo. *'Piranha Plant': uma planta carnívora que normalmente esconde dentro Pipes Warp. Ele vai tentar morder qualquer um que faz contato com ele. Se alguém fica ao lado da tubulação, esta planta vai recuar dentro dela permitindo que qualquer pessoa que passar pela segurança. Estágios Por enquanto, apenas 3 etapas foram confirmados para aparecer, enquanto outros são única proposta e não foram confirmados. *'Galaxy Tours': Uma compilação de várias galáxias de estágios provenientes tanto Super Mario Galaxy e Super Mario Galaxy 2. A diferença entre esta e as galáxias o original Super Mario Galaxy 'jogos, é que os planetóides não foram afetados pela sua própria gravidade tornando queda caracteres. As galáxias são visitados (o asterisco indica locais previamente confirmadas, mas mais tarde demolido): :*Comet Observatory (principal) :*Battlerock Galaxy * :*Freezeflame Galaxy * :*Ghostly Galaxy * :*Good Egg Galaxy :*Honeyhive Galaxy * :*Depressa Scurry Galaxy * *'Mushroom Kingdom III': Um sucessor palco para SSF 's Mushroom Kingdom II, nesta fase, é com base nas configurações do primeiro mundo de Super Mario Bros 3, Grass Land. Ele contém muitos personagens multi-coloridas plataformas, pode ficar em, além de Blocos de notas saltitantes, e um Hammer Bro. para impedir as partidas. *'Peach Castle': Baseado fora em Castelo de Peach Princesa de Super Smash Bros refrega . As batalhas ocorrem sobre os telhados do Castelo de Peach, nesta fase, é muito mais representativo do castelo em seu Super Mario 64 em diante encarnação. Atualmente, não há riscos foram mostrou A Adventure Mode totalmente novo chamado como o lugar onde as configurações do jogo Mario muitos tomam lugar, Reino dos Cogumelos aparece como a primeira etapa deste modo. É dividido em três seções, conhecidas até agora, uma seção overground e seção subterrânea e Bowser's Castle. Itens *'Bob-omb': Voltando de SSF, agora com pequenas alterações. Se o jogador deixa sozinha, ela vai se levantar e andar por conta própria. Uma vez que passou tempo suficiente em morte súbita, Bob-ombs começam a cair do céu em massa. *'Freezie': Um novo item vindos de Mario Bros. Quando ele aparece, ele desliza em uma direção e vai cair do palco se não pego no tempo. Ele pode ser lançado contra um adversário para encerrar esse adversário em uma laje de gelo, e ele / ela vai ser temporariamente imobilizado como você baleia em cima dele e se acumulam sobre os danos sem knockback. *'Green Shell': Voltando de SSF , agora este shell foi melhorado para trabalhar como ele faz o Smash Bros jogos, sendo tocado de forma alguma irá causar esse shell para enviá-lo deslizar pelo chão. Verde Shell pode ricochetear apoiar a direção que ele está viajando, se ele bate em uma parede ou é atingido por um ataque, de modo que os jogadores devem manter um olho sobre este item. *'Poison Mushroom': Um novo item. Após o lançamento de Super Mario Bros, uma sequela directa foi lançado no Japão, depois, que mais tarde seria lançado stateside como "The Lost Levels", parte do pacote de Super Mario All-Stars para Super NES, e caracterizou cogumelos que se parecia com Cogumelos Super mas seria realmente machucar Mario ao invés de torná-lo maior se ele agarrou-a. O Cogumelo do veneno é um item que parece o Super Mushroom, mas fará com que o personagem que toca para temporariamente tornar-se pequena e, portanto, muito mais fraco e mais fácil de KO. *'Red Shell': Um novo item. Red de casca Koopas não cair fora da borda como os Koopas Verde de casca. Eles só virar e ir para outra direção e, se saltou sobre por Mario, o Koopa será ejetado da sua concha. O agora vazia Shell Vermelho pode então ser usado como uma arma, seja chutou inimigos ou jogado neles. Como um item de Smash, quando colocado em movimento, o escudo vermelho vai girar por si só no chão ea cabeça para a posição X do próximo personagem no palco por um curto período de tempo, e os personagens atingidos por ela receberá algum dano e ser batido para trás. *'Spiked Shell': Um novo item do Mario Kart série. Depois de atirar, ele bate todos em seu caminho, em seguida, desaparece fora da tela. Em seguida, ele volta alguns segundos depois e explode sobre o personagem que está liderando a partida, o jogador que, também, é o ponto mais ou vidas. Não vai sair pela culatra se for acionada pelo líder. *'Super Cogumelo': Um novo item baseado no clássico Super Mushroom power-up de muitos jogos de Mario, a partir de Super Mario Bros para a frente. Em muitas de suas aparências, o Super Mushroom aumenta quem agarra-la em tamanho e estende seu medidor de vida em 1. Na refrega, tocá-lo amplia o personagem para torná-lo mais volumoso e mais forte para um período de tempo. Parece quase idêntico ao seu oposto polar, o cogumelo do veneno, por isso, se ambos os elementos podem aparecer em um jogo, é difícil para o jogador a dizer que tipo de cogumelo é quando um desses dois cogumelos aparecem, então agarrando pode ser um risco. Categoria:Universe Mario Categoria:Universes